Cameo Lover
by hamm3rheart
Summary: Part 2 of 3. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The things he would do to prove his love for her. 'L.O.V.E' mini-series


**Once again, I don't own anything. Enjoy this angsty chapter. Very little cursing. Like I said to those that reviewed, this chapter is the opposite to the first. **

**Don't hate me.**

* * *

"_Sometimes the hardest part of breaking i__s leaving pieces behind you" _~ Kimbra

* * *

Asami was sitting in her father's old office, bombarded by the memories of his betrayal and deceit when her servant came in with today's mail.

"Thank you so much." She said with a small smile as she saw that most of the mail was pointless junk, until she stumbled upon an ivory colored envelope with gold letters addressed specifically to her (and Bolin, but she only saw her name) from Mako.

Her heart began to slightly race. Sure she was with his brother, but the heat on her face from the memories they'd had from being intimate on more than one occasion, was enough for her to rip open that envelope with all the excitement of a child on Christmas.

She had gone to assume that after 5 years, he would've broken up with Korra, became a councilman of Republic City and Korra would be busy doing Avatar stuff.

Not like she cared or anything.

However, as she read the envelope, her latter assumptions proved to be false.

It read:

_You are cordially invited to celebrate_

_The wedding of_

_Councilman Mako_

_And _

_Avatar Korra_

_On Saturday Evening_

_September the 23__rd_

_At 8 o'clock_

_South Pole_

_Southern Water Tribe Temple_

_Followed by a reception_

_R.S.V.P._

Her heart stopped. She had to have been reading that invite wrong. No, she read it at least 5 times now. Envy and disgust at the edges of her sight.

So, they were getting married…this did something to her heart. She crumpled the invitation, got up and left the room to change her attire to something a bit more _attention grabbing_, and she grabbed her keys and made her way to the apartment complex near the Pro-Bending area.

Mako had just finished sending off the last of the invitations and was on his way back to his apartment when a Sato convertible (with the top up, as well as with tinted windows) nearly ran him over. He yelled and jumped back and had his flames on his hands; ready to punch whoever the driver was right in the face.

However, the driver of said car had gotten out to speak with him.

"Hello again, Mako." Asami said as she sauntered towards him with a smirk on her face.

/

Korra thought it would be fitting to travel to the South Pole to see her parents to tell them all about the wonderful news of her getting married and bearing Mako's child. Upon arriving, Naga ran to Seena happily and as Seena laughed when Naga licked her face, she grinned when she saw her daughter Korra.

"Korra, darling! You're home!" She announced as her father, Tonraq came rushing out and hugged both of the girls as Seena hugged Korra.

"It's good to see you home, sweetheart. We've missed you dearly." Tonraq said as his eyes lit up.

"It's great to be home." Korra said as she thought on what exactly she came there for; all the while touching the engagement ring absentmindedly. "I have so much to tell you about my life in Republic City with Mako."

"Come inside. We were just fixing dinner. You can tell us then." Seena said as she ushered her and Korra inside from the cold.

_**I just hope they take this news well…they've been so supportive of me throughout the years…all I want to do in life is make them proud.**_

/

"What's all this about Asami?" Mako asked irritated as Asami sat across the booth they were sitting at. Her cleavage was showing slightly and every guy within a 10 foot radius was taking notice. It's kinda hard to believe Bolin was actually happy with her, but he trusted his brother's judgment.

"Well, I got an invitation in the mail today, addressed to me and Bolin…something about…an engagement?" Mako blushed at the thought of Korra in a beautiful blue dress the color of her eyes, and the mirth and happiness in his amber irises as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers-

"Mako?" Asami said as he snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, we sent those last night to immediate family and friends before branching out to other parts of Korra's family. What about it?" Asami grit her teeth and decided to just cut to the chase. It was never like her to beat around the bush anyways.

"What about _me_? What about us? We would still be a happy couple if _Korra_ hadn't arrived and ruined all that we'd built for each other-"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. If you hadn't shown up at all-meaning if you hadn't hit me with your moped-Korra and me probably would have gone out sooner. Bolin would've gone out with another girl, or he would've met you instead of me." Mako said matter-of-factly as Asami began to fume.

"You know I'm at the point where I just don't give a damn what _would've _happened. Yes, I'm happy with Bolin, but I'll be a damn liar if I say I don't still love you, because I do." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Mako, and nothing will change that. Not the goddamn Avatar, not your brother, not my father, no one." She said as Mako stared at her, clearly unfazed by her words. When they broke up and Bolin swooped in to comfort her, he didn't have to worry about her anymore.

She was in good, nurtured hands.

However, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the bitterness and heartache caught up with her. Somehow she's kept it subdued for 5 years…or maybe she's always had it, she just didn't acknowledge it.

Now her bitterness has brought her to sink so low as to use her body and 'heartfelt' words as a pleading mechanism to convince the young firebender to take her back.

Pitiful. He thought she was better than that.

She even insulted the people he loved more than life itself. That alone caused his fire to course through him.

He pulled his hand away and sighed. This had gone on long enough.

/

"So, Korra, how _has _life been there now that Amon is gone and your bending is restored? Any romantic progress with you and Mako?" Her mom asked as she scooped rice onto a plate along with some chicken dumplings and crunchy toppings.

"Well…" Korra said as she blushed and paused so she can take off her glove under the table. Her parents looked at her with anticipation.

"He proposed to me a month ago. I said yes." Korra said with a smile in her voice as she thought back on him.

_Her _ Mako. The one that didn't mind giving his all…the man that was so sacrificial…the one who was with her through the good times as well as the bad.

Her parents grinned as they looked at her with adoration in her eyes.

"There's more…" Korra said as she began to take off her winter coat and sat it on the floor beside her.

"You guys are gonna be grandparents." She said as her mom began to cry tears of joy and her father looked at Korra with pride.

"Where's Mako?" Her father asked as Korra smiled sadly.

"He's still in Republic City, taking care of City Council stuff and mailing the invitations. I wanted to come here and tell you two the wonderful news before the wedding."

"Well, this certainly _is_ worth coming home for. I just with Mako were here as well to celebrate with us, but this is more intimate and family oriented, I think." Seena said as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and kissed Korra's cheek and gave her a tight hug.

"We're so glad you're home. You're growing up to be such a beautiful young lady." Tanraq said as he did the same gesture.

"It's good to be home. Now let's eat. The baby can't feed itself." Korra said jokingly as she scooped huge spoon-fulls of food unto her plate.

/

"I don't know how else I can explain it to you. I. Love. Korra."

"I fucking know that! I just wish you didn't. I wish you loved me instead…I guess I was stupid for getting intimate with your brother. All he does is talk about you. And Korra." He smirked.

"Although, I have noticed that the engagement ring you bought her was with _my_ money." Mako glared at her.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing…I just thought I should point it out that the ring you got her will get repossessed by me." Mako's glare then turned deathly.

"No it won't. I won't let it."She smirked devilshly.

"What are you willing to do to keep it on her hand?" He thought for a second about this. He was almost certain that she wouldn't ask for anything too outrageous…after all, he loved Korra more than her.

She was old news.

"What did you have in mind?"

/

After dinner and a light celebratory desert of fruit and chocolate, Korra figured it was time she and Naga headed home.

"It was wonderful to see you again, sweetie!" Seena said as she hugged her daughter.

"Be sure to give Mako my blessing once you get back. I'm so happy for you, darling." Her father said as she hugged him and climbed on Naga.

"I will. Thank you both again for being so supportive." The young Avatar said as she then told Naga to go towards the ferry docks and to get on board of the huge boat. As she got aboard, she saw her parents' hut and with tears in her eyes, whispered a promise that she'll see them again.

* * *

She arrived back in Republic City, hungry again and made sure to stop at the local restaurant where Mako got Bolin's dumplings a lot when they were young.

Back when she was just getting to know him and her likeness of him started off as a mere crush.

Now, they're getting married. She smiled at that thought.

Speaking of Mako, there he is at the bar. With…Asami?

She looked on with slight disdain as their conversation went on (and thankfully as Mako kept her within arm's reach). Somehow she knew that the girl had feelings for Mako still; despite her being with the more built brother.

But the conversation turned. She saw Mako…and Asami about to…kiss.

She felt her heart break and her rage build up within her as their lips met and before she could do anything rash, she climbed on Naga and they went in the direction of their apartment.

_**Why would Mako do something like this? Doesn't he love me? Or…does he secretly love Asami still… Either way, I'm taking my shit back and going home. **_

She thought as her father's words echoed in her head:

"_Be sure to give Mako my blessing once you get back." _


End file.
